1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle pedals and shoes for cycling and, more particularly, to pedals and shoes each provided with a stepped surface that mates with the other stepped surface to improve the rearward thrust of the shoe on the pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
At this point in time, pedals for bicycles comprise many different styles and types, depending upon their intended use. These include conventional pedals, which may employ a toe clip and a strap.
A generic pedal consists of a housing which fits over a spindle attached to the crank arm of the bicycle. Typically, some type of bearings are contained inside this housing, allowing the pedal to spin freely around the spindle. A cage providing a platform for the foot is typically attached to or molded onto the pedal housing.
In order to enable the cyclist to apply force to the pedal in both pushing and pulling motions, manufacturers added an attachment to the front of the pedal which contains the forward portion of the cyclist's shoe, commonly referred to as a "toe clip." By running a strap through both the pedal and the toe clip, a cyclist can tighten the strap, holding the foot securely to the pedal during the upward pulling motion.
In an attempt to harness even more pulling power, a cleat with a slotted opening was affixed to the cyclist's shoe, with the cleat fitting over the rear cage portion of the pedal platform.
Although very commonly utilized, these new embodiments, while providing more power, created an entirely new set of problems--particularly when adapted to the new generation of all-terrain bikes (ATBs), which are designed for use on rugged trails or other off-road areas.
When the pedal s described above are employed, numerous difficulties arise. When the pedal is at rest, it is upside down due to the force of gravity. The cyclist must therefore flip the pedal up before inserting his foot into the toe clip. Also, in order to get any pulling benefit from the pedals, the strap must be pulled so tight that it cuts off foot circulation, as well as making exiting the pedal extremely difficult without first loosening the strap. If a cleat is used, the difficulty in removal of the foot is compounded because the strap must be enlarged enough to allow the cleat to be picked up and off the pedal cage before the foot can exit the pedal.
All of the above problems are formidable enough on flat, dry roads, much less when used with ATBs on steep, muddy trails which require expert skill and precision to maintain the balance necessary to re-enter a pedal with toe clips and/or straps.
Only one pedal is known to applicant that addresses these problems. Such pedal features a circular slot in the top housing of the pedal, to which a standard cage or platform is attached. A button-like protrusion is affixed to the cyclist's shoe, extends from the shoe and slides into the slot. When the protrusion is engaged with the slot, pulling ability is enhanced, eliminating the need for toe clips and straps. However, it may be difficult for the protrusion to enter and exit the slot in that the protrusion can become encased in mud. Further, a specific motion must be carefully performed to engage as well as disengage the protrusion with and from the slot of the pedal. In many instances, only the most expert riders can perform these tasks comfortably.